totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma (Big House)
Emma is a contestant on the Ridonculous Race, competing with her sister, Kitty. She returns as a contestant on Total Drama 60 Club, competing on Team Unity, Team E-Scope, and Orange Delta. Later, she returns as a Mansion Dweller on Big House. Personality Emma is the opposite of her sister Kitty in almost every way; she is an anti-nonsense, highly motivated, law student, and she takes the competition very seriously. After being dumped by her ex-boyfriend Jake, Emma finds it hard to trust anyone and refuses to form alliances with any teams, even if said teams are among the nicest of people or aren't the kind who would betray others. She sees her sister as a liability to her throughout the race and does not let Kitty participate in challenges first, even if Kitty is successful. Being a competitive freak, Emma denies her faults and blames her sister or anyone else on several occasions for any mistake she makes. As the race progresses, however, and after she experiences new love, Emma realizes that winning isn't everything and starts to cherish her sister's effort and warms up to the other teams. Though she tends to be more level-headed than her sister, Emma acts differently when it comes to her love life, showing signs of obsession, as she begins to think of how she and her partner would spend their future together, which according to Kitty, is the reason why Jake broke up with her. In 60 Club, she becomes more open to the idea of alliances, knowing that there would be no way to survive in the game without them, and joins forces with Noah to use the fighting alliances to their advantage. It works, at least until she is backstabbed by the Tripartite Alliance in Another Riot On Set! In Big House, she forms the Quad Alliance as a way to fight the powerful Bermuda Square. She proves to be very tough at challenges, however, leading her to be backstabbed and backdoored by Bermuda Square in I Played Quads In High School and You Darn Kids Get Out Of My Mansion! Coverage Total Drama 60 Club Emma enters late, in My Breathing Is Just Ferdinand, when she enters by burning a swarm of killer bees with a flamethrower, due to them attacking Noah. She sabotages the other team in ''I'm Going To Drama-sy World! ''by attaching a device able to knock people out to Cody's helmet. In ''Don't Close Your Eyes, ''she proposes making the Inner Circle Alliance with the Tripartite Alliance, and when Noah questions how she would fight the numbers disadvantage they would have to the Tripartite Alliance, Emma reveals that she has an immunity idol. She and Noah run a gambling operation on the Screaming Gophers Gen 4 Prank War in ''Don't Close Your Eyes. ''She then proposes the idea to the Tripartite Alliance, and they accept, forming the Inner Circle Alliance. She is placed on Orange Delta, due to her aligning with Noah. She gets angry when Kitty gets blindsided by Bermuda Square, but quickly regains her composure. In the first meeting of the Inner Circle Alliance, Emma proposes voting out LeShawna, due to her being strong physically and popular, but the target shifts to LeShawna, until Orange Delta wins the challenge due to Bermuda Square throwing the challenge to keep control of the vote on Blue Square. However, in ''Another Riot On Set!, ''she is backstabbed by the Tripartite Alliance, due to their plan to trick Bermuda Square into voting out Trent, and she tries to play her immunity idol, but it turns out to be a fake, and she is eliminated. At the finale, she votes for Bermuda Square, due to her being bitter about the Tripartite Alliance backstabbing her. Big House At the start, she makes the Quad Alliance with Noah, Kitty, and Liam. She proves to be a dominant physical force at battles, coming in 2nd in the first MM battle. The following episode, she appears to be scared to be marked even as a pawn, worried about Bermuda Square winning and marking her as a pwn to backdoor Brady. She unintentionally reveals the Quad Alliance to Mark when she gets worried about Kitty exposing it. When Mark appeals to the Quad Alliance to save him, she warns Mark that he doesn't have enough votes, to which Mark replies that he will get Junior and Dwayne on their side, giving them the 7 votes they need. She sticks to her word, and does vote for Alice over Mark. When Mark shows the fake photo of him cuddling her, she is initially confused, until Mark explains the nature of the photo. She then makes a deal with Jessica in the 3rd MM battle that she will not mark any member of the Quad Alliance if she and Liam drop out, allowing her to win MM. However, she is backstabbed by Jessica, as she makes up with Mark and Eva, and Emma is backdoored. Trivia Comparisons * Emma, along with Beth, Devin, Izzy, Justin, Sam, Sky, and Trent have all been confirmed to have dated someone who is not a contestant. * Emma is one of four characters to have their ethnicity confirmed as Asian, the others being Kitty, Devin, and Heather. Competition * Emma is the first character in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race to directly sabotage another team. In this case, Mickey and Jay. * Emma is one of 2 contestants in Big House to be backdoored due to the target shifting, shifting from Eva to her. The other is Mark, who also had the target shift from Eva to him. ** She is the only contestant to be backdoored due to a shifting target by the MM. Mark was backdoored by the winner of a Diamond Mark Remover. ** In fact, her and Mark are the only 2 contestants to be backdoored in any way, shape, or form. * Emma has caused 5 eliminations ** She has directly eliminated Mickey, Jay, Owen, Izzy, and LeShawna. * Emma is one of 7 contestants in Big House to be ejected without winning any battles, the others being Lindsay, Alice, Bryan, Junior, Brady, and Noah. ** She is the only contestant to be backdoored without winning any battles